Worlds Apart
by TheOrangeStar802
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are going to get married! They can't wait for the things in store for them...but...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this just another fic...hmmm...go read the Author's Note below since there's really something important there after you read this! ;)**

* * *

**Worlds Apart**

* * *

Midnight eyes watched as the paper disintegrated into nothing, flames slowly devouring the letter. It was a message from his brother a day ago, telling him that if he wanted to fulfill his dream of becoming a surgeon, he should come to the United States. They expected him to call a few minutes ago, so that they'll greet him when he arrives, after he'd head to his flight that was leaving in 2 hours; and if he wouldn't call, then they'd figure that he had declined. Their family were world class surgeons, you see, and he himself wanted to be one as well ever since he was little; but he had someone he was willing to have instead of that dream. Someone who would be there by his side, even though he was expected to be someone who is a true genius through his family; someone who had truly, _truly_ acknowledged him all this years as just Sasuke Uchiha, someone who wanted to gain his own name.

The raven-hair smiled as he muttered, "Naruto...we'll surely be together...soon...nothing will tear us apart". He slowly ironed his black suit with his hands, straightened his bowtie and checked himself in the mirror. He knew he had to look his best today - it was a special day, since...it is their wedding after all. They've been dating for 2 and a half years already, and they soon decided to take things to marriage. They totally knew that their love was unbreakable and irreplacable.

All those years, Naruto was Sasuke's only source of confinement. The blonde practically knows all of Sasuke more than anyone else - he even told him about the letter even though he knew it would bring Naruto to tell him to go with his family. It was very hard to convince the blonde that he wanted to continue the marriage, since he found it in himself that it was tempting as well. _His_ Uzumaki knew everything about him, so it's not a big deal that he could see through the raven-hair's mask of denial. But soon, it only took one night, two people, and one "activity". It sealed the deal.

Naruto was a bit different after he agreed, though . Sasuke could see that the man really didn't want Sasuke to go, but he knew that it was really, _really_ his dream as well - it was half of the things Naruto knew about the Uchiha. But he did say "a bit". Naruto just sighed it all off, then, and gave a wide smile right in front of his lover, telling him that if that was his decision, then he had to accept it; their wedding that time was just two days away anyway.

Black eyes scanned the apartment he rented 5 years ago when he told his parents that he wanted to live alone, then at 2 suitcases by the doorway. He was leaving this place soon, the place where everything started, where lots of wonderful things happened for the couple. The young Uchiha sighed. He'll really miss the place, but knowing that after the wedding they were moving in to _their_ own home, it was kinda worth it.

His eyes darted to the couch. He still remembered that fresh memory. Naruto came over when he caught a cold; that time, they were just half rivals, half- best friends. Naruto nursed him stubbornly even though he said he didn't want nursing. Sasuke snickered. He remembered when he was forced to drink tea, and when he said no, he suddenly went into the kitchen and brought out a knife with him, threatening to cut out his arm. Sasuke couldn't help but panic that time and drank the stupid tea, muttering why the blonde had to go through exaggerated methods. Naruto didn't answer, but just gave him a sly smile and placed the knife down, as he slowly made his way to the couch, muttering, "You care about me, teme?". The raven-hair blushed then...and...actually...now.

When he didn't give the bonde an answer, Naruto made his way to the free space of the couch and snuggled in with Sasuke while giving a wide yawn, saying he needed rest from taking care of a child. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the insult and tried to push him away, but it was too late - Naruto was fast asleep by then. Sasuke just gave in and slept as well after a few minutes. When he woke up, his cold seemed to have come down for a bit, then was suddenly surprised when the blonde was still there, apparently catching a bit of the cold already. He knew he had to do something, but his legs weren't much listening. His eyes just involuntarily landed on the dobe's soft, pink lips. He didn't know what came over him. He thought about how Naruto was just like any other person in the world, so why isn't he trying to push the blonde away? Instead, he just wanted him to stay with him, as close as possible. Then _it_ happened. He came closer...and just suddenly decided to close the gap beteween them...with his lips.

Unfortunately, cerulean eyes opened, totally wide.

The raven-hair let go and stammered. He tried to explain that he didn't know what came over him, totally embarrassed and regretful of the situation, only for his hair to be pulled, and he felt his lips crush into the blonde's, the feel of his hot breath, entincing, as he instinctively opened his own mouth, his tongue starting to wander around, until the blonde let go. Sasuke gazed at the boy's face which was real..._real_ red as he muttered, "Ah! I - I'm sorry I did that, Sasuke...", he twiddled with his fingers, while biting his lip as well, "I'm not even sure if...you did that because...you like me...".

"Naruto", he said in a low voice. He wasn't totally sure but..."I don't...".

The blonde flinched at the rejection, but suddenly he was pulled closer and he felt a raspy breath in his ear, "I love you, dobe...". Having said that, the raven-hair thought about it and well...placing all the puzzle pieces together, it was true. He and Naruto were complete opposites, he knew that, but what he also knew was that, he could never part from his dobe.

Sasuke came back to reality. He strode off from his room, grabbed his suitcases from the doorway and car keys from the counter, and took a last look at the place, especially at the couch, suddenly, his face, beat red, while muttering, "And I still and always will do...".

If it weren't for his dignity, Sasuke would have been skipping to his white porsche with all the glee he was feeling for being lucky enough to gain someone like Naruto. He got into the driver seat and sped off. He only had to fetch the blonde, then they get married, and it's off to forever. Soon, he had already reached the blonde's house. He came out of the vehicle and walked towards the blonde, dressed in his white tux, that Sasuke found really attractive in him, who just made his way out of his house.

"Sasuke, you're creeping me out", Naruto suddenly said, as they made their way to the car.

The raven-hair blinked. "What's the matter?", he suddenly paused in lugging Naruto's suitcase.

"You're smiling...too much...", he said.

Sasuke sighed as he closed the luggage area, and reached out for the blonde's chin and made his way closer to his face, so sapphire eyes met onyx. "I can't be anymore happier on this day, dobe".

Naruto gave a gentle smile. "You're right".

Sasuke was just about to head to the driver's seat when Naruto stopped him. "Sasuke, could I drive,_ pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase_", he whined.

The raven-hair rolled his eyes. "Fine".

Naruto made his way to the seat, and the two were already facing each other, Sasuke holding onto Naruto's hand as he said, "We're finally getting married today, dobe".

Sasuke was surprised though, when Naruto's face only half lit up. He had another emotion there that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He just brought the blonde closer and gave him a kiss. He just planned on giving him a small one, but Naruto was just intoxicating. Both their mouths instinctively opened and Sasuke already snaked his way through Naruto's chest until a gentle push stopped him. Naruto was panting, "Let's save that for the honeymoon, teme!". There it was again. Sasuke could see that Naruto was really putting on a gleeful smile, but there was something else in it as well.

"Let's go?", Naruto asked.

Sasuke just nodded. Even his voice had it.

It only took a few minutes, until they reached a place Sasuke knew wasn't the destination of the wedding. He started to panic. "Dobe, where are we going?".

Naruto didn't answer, and only a familiar parking lot answered his question. "Naruto, why are we at the airport?".

The blonde's face was visible to Sasuke now when he turned to him after setting off the engines. He carried pain, on top of fear, on top of regret. "Naruto, what's going on? Are we having the wedding somewhere else?".

Suddenly, Naruto's face bursted into tears while he shook his head, his body violently trembling.

"Naruto?".

"Sa-Sasuke, I'm sorry! I've already cancelled the wedding!".

Sasuke's face was a mask of shock as his eyes widened while his mouth stood agape.

"I just realized that I'm being selfish and all! You deserve to be a great surgeon like your family...I-I already called them that you accept that - ". He wasn't able to continue when he felt trembling hands on his cheeks.

"Naruto, don't! I'm willing to stay with you! I'm never leaving you!", the raven-hair said quietly.

"Sasuke, please! Don't make this hard on me! I want you too - ".

"Then we're leaving, Naruto!".

"- you don't know how I cried myself to sleep, knowing that I had to make this decision for you - ".

"Dammit Naruto! Then don't make this decision!".

" - but I've known that this is your dream too, Sasuke! It's selfish of me to be the brick wall standing in your way! I feel guilty, okay? You don't deserve me!".

Hot tears flowed out of Sasuke's eyes. He didn't know what to say. He brought the blonde's face close to his, and just lunged for his lips.

"Mmmm", Naruto moaned, "Sa-Sasuke, please! Stop!". He shoved him away roughly. He knew that if he took much more, his decision will totally black out on him and he'd want to take Sasuke back. "Why can't you understand, Sasuke? This is you **DREAM!** You told me all about it when you were little, you can't wait to grow up and just be like your family! If you're telling me that you don't see that anymore because of me...then I really **AM** selfish! So...I - I...have to...".

Sasuke's face ashened. "Naruto...what are you trying to say?".

Crystalline tears flowed some more under cobalt eyes. "I - I...".

A low and husky voice came out from the young Uchiha. "Are you...? Naruto, please, don't tell me...", it was a whisper now, "you're breaking up with me?".

Naruto felt his chest tighten. It was a painful truth, but he just nodded while more tears overflowed. He managed to say in a low voice, "Sasuke...I'm letting you go...you have to live your dream...it'll make me happy for you...", he gave a small smile, but who was he kidding? He looked entirely the opposite of what he was trying to prove.

"Naruto", tears fell rapidly under obsidian eyes, "you know what you mean to me! I practically can't live without you!", he shouted.

A tanned hand reached for the Uchiha's pale face. "Sasuke...I know...but please...you have to go...don't make it hard as it is! You love me, don't you? Please! Do this for me!".

Onyx eyes gazed upon cerulean. Sasuke held on to the arm that was reached out on his face. "Tell me you're lying, Naruto...I know you don't want this...".

Blue eyes went down. "Sasuke, I'm not lying. You have to leave...", the blonde said quietly.

Pale hands brought Naruto's face up, to bore midnight eyes into his lover's. "Then tell me that straight in the eye!".

Naruto gulped. "I - I...", he knew he can't do this...**AT ALL**, but he knew he had to do it, so he said the words firmly, even though he knew about the aching, burning pain in his chest, "I'm not lying. You have to leave...". There. His heart was just threatening to give out on him now. He slowly let go from the grasp of the Uchiha and looked away.

Sasuke's chest twisted in pain at those cruel words. He knew it was hard, but he loved Naruto, and it was his wish that he'd fulfill his dream, then maybe he had to go. But...there was another way. "Come with me, then".

Naruto was surprised but expected that smart invitation from the raven-hair. "I can't".

"Naruto, if you think that you're a burden to me, then - ".

Naruto wrapped himself in his arms and said, "No, it's not that".

"So what is it, then?".

"You know about my father, don't you?".

Sasuke's eyes widened. Yes, he knew about it. Of couse he knew about his family and how he turned out to be an orphan. Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze, a very skilled and known soldier, who died to protect the country - he was even broadcasted for his heroic deed and bravery. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was a simple loving mother, who had died giving birth to him. The blonde started living with Iruka after that, but when Naruto felt like he had to release himself from burdening the man, he left. Sasuke spoke quietly, unsure if he was trying to say what he was thinking, "Naruto...".

The blonde turned to the raven-hair, his face giving off a light and true smile at last. "I decided that I want to be just like him".

"Naruto, you can't do that...".

"Of course I can...", he sighed, "I just want to...protect, ya know? My dad helped me to realize that...".

Sasuke's eyes softened, as hot tears fell even more at his question, "Naruto...are you sure about this?".

The blonde just nodded.

Sasuke came closer to Naruto's face and planted a small kiss on his lover's lips, knowing that it will only worsen the pain that if he made it more than that, the realization that it will be their parting kiss...

The blonde let go and wiped his tears away. If this was his decision, he had to be strong about it. He got out of the car and grabbed Sasuke's suitcases; it would be hard if they'd stay a little longer in the car. As soon as he got the raven-hair's belongings, he headed for Sasuke's seat, and opened the door, while giving a small smile. He could feel tears well up, knowing that this is...this is...goodbye. A lone tear fell but the blonde quickly wiped it off so Sasuke wouldn't be able to see it.

The two silently headed to the airport. When Sasuke's flight was soon ready to depart and he had to part with the blonde, Naruto called out his name so he could face him. The raven-hair silently prayed that Naruto would tell him that he wanted him back; he himself felt like his whole consciousness was giving up knowing that they'll be separated from now on.

"Sasuke...?".

"Hn?". It was the only warning the raven-hair got before his lips were crushed into the blonde's own, not caring about the sudden gasps of the people who surrounded them. The raven-hair soon let go as he felt something salty. Naruto was crying. The blonde tried to wipe it all off, but it was no use; another set of tears just fall right after the other. Soon, he just let his hand fall as his tears did the same thing as well - it was impossible not to cry.

"Sasuke...I'll miss you...".

"Naruto...".

"Promise me you'll be a well-known surgeon and soon I'll see you in TV!", the blonde said as he gave a small smile.

The raven-hair smirked. "Only if you promise that next time I see you, you aren't in a hospital bed...".

_Flight to the United States will be departing soon..._

Naruto gave a gentle smile and said, "Goodbye...".

Sasuke didn't want to return those words, so he planted yet another kiss on the blonde's lips. With that, Sasuke painfully parted from the blonde and started making his way to his flight.

Naruto watched as the figure of Sasuke grew smaller and smaller as he went farther and farther. He slowly wiped his tears away - in success, at last - and smiled. "It's the only way your dreams are going to come true, Sasuke...".

* * *

**_A/N: Hmmm...hmmm...hmmm...oh well! I didn't really expect for things to turn out that way...was it tear-jerking? In my opinion, I don't really know either...so R & R! Oh! I'VE GOT NEWS! Listen! (What the hell?) IF YOU DON'T WANT THINGS TO END THAT WAY AND YOU WANT THEM TO SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN, REVIEW! I'VE ALREADY PLANNED A CHAPTER FOR IT, IN CASE YOU WANT! But that's totally up to you guys...so notice that this is still ongoing!_**


	2. Notice

Hello, readers!

To those who have placed this on alert, I'm sorry for posting this up; but I'm writing this down to inform you guys that I haven't been receiving much alerts or reviews that this story should be continued...so yeah...this may be a one-shot soon unless I receive enough alerts...

Thank you for those who gave good reviews, though...meanwhile, you could check out my other stories...it would be nice to get some readers while you wait for this!

Oh yeah...I have to inform you guys that when Naruto and Sasuke were suppose to get married on this story, it was on March 3...know why? Well, Naruto's birthday is on October 10, Sasuke, July 23, so add those up...33! March is the first 3, the date 3 is for the other 3! So, not really my best option, but oh well!

So, I'll be waiting!


End file.
